I Could Never Leave You
by jainyofjupiter
Summary: "Somebody's got to let them in. And like you said, you're not moving. I've got you Cas. And your right, this is important, but I will not leave you here alone." Please leave a review!


Hi! My name is Jainy or (dont make fun of the name :)) And this is one of my first proper fan fics. I feel like I may have used Cas's name was to many times but fuck it. Feel free to talk to me, fangirl/fanboy with me and leave a review it would help a lot. Have fun.. or something.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish i did Dean, and Cas and all of those sweet assed characters do not belong to me. Some of the Dialogue was taken from the episode itself and this is just my version with Dean and Cas.

Thanks

[

[

"You think, uh, Lucifer got 'em?" Sam mutters from his ungodly height.

"I don't know what to think." His brother replied honestly. Cas gave him a weary look as the boys followed after Ellen and Jo. The search for Lucifer never seemed to stop. It continued to plague their terrible loves with every twist and turn. And there they were, standing in the middle of some run down town looking for the son of a bitch. They didn't even have angel powers on their side, since Cas had fallen. A smooth voice causes them all the turn around and there she stands, Meg.

"There you are." She grinned wildly. Dressed in her usual blue shirt and leather jacket. Messy swirls of brown hair fell around her round face. Sam calls out her name in a confused manner before she continues. "You shouldn't have come here boys."

"Yeah, well I could say the same for you." Dean calls out before stepping forward on his bowed legs and lifted a gun level to her smiling face. Ellen and Jo watch curiously as they all shift around and steady their guns. A bad feeling passes through each hunter.

"I didn't come here alone, Deano." This time her smirk is accompanied by a low growl and a ripple of the cement beneath her. Dean can feel his heart start to speed up. They hadn't anticipated this. His run ins with hell hounds neve turn out great. The last bunch ripped his body to shreds and dragged his screaming soul all the way to hell.

"Dea-"The trench coated man started before being interrupted by the slightly shaking man in front of them.

"Hell Hounds!" The demoness smirked again, he had planned this all out, calculated the events perfectly.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite!" She pauses to watch their fear grow before continuing. "Come on boys, my father wants to see you. I mean, it's your call. You guys can make this easy or you can make it really, really, really, hard." Cas can see Deans hand twitch and steps forward before the boy can make a move.

"When have you ever known us to make anything easy?" Dean smiles at the pale, black haired boy in front of him before firing a shot at one of the newly placed paw prints seeping into the cement. "Run!"

The brown haired whore laughs humorously as the group scatters into a number of different directions. The hellhounds letting out fierce howls as they begin to chase their frantic prey. Ellen and Jo were holding their own, spinning around each other in desperate attempts to keep the mutts away from their loved one. Sam and Dean were carefully dodging the slobbering and growling monsters, shooting at whatever moved in only a way that such experienced hunters had the power to do so carefully. Cas was alone but still fighting. That is until a group of hellhounds begin to descend on his beloved hunter.

"Dean!" He called out in a panic, automatically turning his gun away from the hellhounds he had been facing and back to the ones chasing the leather clad hunter. The others had retreated, hesitatingly waiting for Cas and Dean to follow along.

"No, stay back!" Dean called out as one of the dogs bit at his legs. Cas could only focus on the dog that seconds before had been attacking his hunter. His Dean. The one that threw a knife in his heart the first time they properly met. The same Dean who swore he wouldn't let Cas die a virgin when the only person the ex-angel ever wanted was him. The same boy who grew up in a life that no one should ever have to live. A man with amazing green eyes and sparkled when he was genuinely happy, and lips that took Cas's breath away. The same man who would rather sacrifice himself than let his brother die. Hell, he would sacrifice himself to save anyone. The same man that would rather rock out with his angel and his brother in a dirty Impala listening to AC-DC than be at any formal party or with a family of his own.

The same Dean who grabbed at his long trench coat only months ago and finally admitted his feelings for Cas. The one who hugged him and was actually a big softie when there was no one else around. Who tried to hide all of his problems behind a mask that only he could get through. His Dean. And they were attacking him? Cas swung the gun up and fired bullet after bullet at the source of the dripping blood. Leaving his back wide open.

Within seconds he was sprawled out on the ground, the only sound reaching his ears a strangled "No!", and the growls of the hellhounds. Suddenly sharp claws were ripping through his clothes, tearing at everything that they could find. Screams of pain fell out of his mouth without warning. His shirt and trench coat fell in scraps around his body, only allowing the mutts to get at even more skin.

Every single inch of his body felt like it was on fire. Heavy amounts of blood dripping down his neck and chest. Cas could barely process the shots ringing around him and then the absence of claws tearing at his skin. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his shivering body. Causing him to groan and whimper. The person holding him shook with fear, almost as badly as Cas himself was.

"Come on Cas. Please hold on. We are going to get you out of this." The warm and reassuring voice of Dean calmed down some of the shaking, but nothing seemed to be able to stop the whimpers of pain. They were all running around him, quickly yanking a door open they all fled into a small abandoned shop before locking the door.

Dean set Cas down gently before finally getting a good glimpse of Cas's wounds. Ellen and Jo quickly poured salt around every barrier. They couldn't let those beasts in. Just the look on Dean's face was enough to choke on their tears. Sam hadn't seen his brother this distressed and a wreck in years.

The loud heart wrenching groans the black haired boy was making tugged at all of their hearts.

"Okay, Okay, Okay. Guys! I need some help here. Please!" The freckled blonde screamed in terror. "Cas, Cas! Come on baby I need you." Sam, Joe and Ellen finished securing the door and placing salt before finally coming over to look at the damage. It was bad.

It was beyond bad.

Blood seeped out from everywhere. What seemed like hundreds of claw marks had cut through Cas's beautiful skin until all that there was, was red. His hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead in tight curls and the blue striped tie he always wore was clawed in half. That was all it took for Ellen to know there was no getting the boy out of this alive.

"Mom? He- He's going to be okay right?" The blonde women looked down at her daughter. This was the most childlike she had seen her in years. Recently her daughter had pulled out her gun and was one of the toughest people she had ever seen. But now her eyes were big and full of tears. She hadn't known Cas long, but that's how Cas was. Everyone loved him, even if they didn't want to admit it. She softly shook her head as to not alert Dean.

This was not the boy she remembered from photos or just having heard about. That boy was fearless and never showed his emotions. But here Dean looked so broken. Absolutely destroyed by the picture in front of him.

Dean and Cas's eyes locked. Intense green on fading blue. Tears rolling down both of their faces. A slam against the door reminded them of exactly just what they were running from.

"Dammit all to hell!" Dean screamed in a fit of panic.

"We'll be there soon if we don't figure this out." Sam said seriously. He was scared, they were all scared. No one wanted to loose Cas, and he had never seen Dean so scattered, for once his brother just didn't know what to do. And the hellhounds were right outside the door just waiting to bust in.

"D-Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah Cas. I'm right here." The others waited quietly as Dean and Cas talked in hush voices. Each one thinking of a way to escape, some way to survive this. They were inspecting the shelves when Dean finally screamed out, calling all of their attention.

"You can't do this Cas! Please, I need you." The wounded boy only smiled though his tears as he started to speak.

"It's important, its the only way, please. Tell them." Dean whipped around and sent his fist flying through the closest mirror without a second thought.

"Cas says that-. Cas says that we can make a bomb from the stuff here. He saw us do it a long time ago on that hunting trip with dad. Sammy you remember right? If-If we go to the roof and escape there, Cas will open the doors and let them in, then press the button. He's saying that he will blow them all up for us to escape." The rest of them nod their heads in agreement. It's a great plan, except for one fact. Cas. How could they just leave him behind?

"Please guys, you need to do this. I can't even move." Dean whipped around again but this time to glare at his love.

"Oh yeah, why should we listen to you. What do you know? Huh? You're just an angel, not even one at that. How do you know what we need to do? How do you now what's for the best? Huh? Tell me Cas!" It wasn't until Dean glared down into Cas's crying eyes that he realized just how much this is hurting his angel.

Without another word Dean began gathering the needed pieces for the explosion. Sam followed along with his brothers movements as Joe and Ellen watched in silent sadness and terror. Cas's pained breathing continued until the bomb was completed. Wired all around the shop with the button held close to Cas's side. Everyone stood up and said their painful goodbyes. Dean waited until the end but Cas just expected it to be that he wanted to talk to him last. Sam looked back with tears rushing down his face as they began to go up the stairs to the next floor and then to the roof.

"You understand how to press the button right?" Sam said with puppy dog eyes. He smiled softly before finally moving. "I love you Cas, we all do. I'm so sorry. Come on Dean." Sam began to move forward again but stopped when Dean took a seat beside the heavily breathing Cas. "Dean what are you-"

"No, no, no, Dean please, no." Cas sobbed from his place on the floor. His voice cracking and full of heartache. Dean just smiled softly.

"Somebody's got to let them in. And like you said, you're not moving. I've got you Cas. And your right, this is important, but I will not leave you here alone." Sobs are heard from all around the room as Dean finishes talking. You better get going Sammy. I don't know how much longer that salt is going to hold." Dean gave his brother a bright smile through his tears. "I love you Sammy."

"Dean please. What am I supposed to tell Bobby?" Dean laughed and set his arm around his dying love.

"You tell him we died saving your pretty asses alright? And Sam? Don't mess with the Impala or I will come back and haunt you." Sam chuckled through his tears as Ellen, Jo, and himself begin to walk away.

"I love you Dean." Jo says before she follows he mother up the stairs.

"Yeah I know, kid. I know."

"You'll always be my big brother." As Sam turned to leave, the leather adorned man yelled out one more thing to his little brother.

"Oh and Sam. Kick it in the ass." And with that they were gone, they disappeared for the final time. Leaving the two boys alone in the darkening light. He looked down at the gasping and crying form of Cas. Dean slowly yanked the chain away from the door and smeared the line of salt. As he began to walk back to his last love he turned the dials on the jugs sitting in front of them before taking his place beside the bloodied boy.

Cas softly laid his head on Deans shoulder as his breath became softer and softer.

"I couldn't help falling in love with you, Cas. I love you." Only silence answered him. He gazed down at the boy as tears began to fall again. "Cas? Cas!" Sobs racked through his body. He hadn't wanted to live in a world without Cas and yet here he was. Looking down at the non-breathing, beautiful man below him. "It's okay, it's okay." The front doors busted open with a growing hoard of growls.

A couple houses away Ellen, Jo, and Sam were running. Each confused and unsure what they would be able to do without Cas and Dean by their sides. Bursts of air shot down the aisles. Knocking down cups and countless knickknacks that seem to fill the store. Dean clutched onto Cas as hard as he could when a wet breath hit the back of his neck.

"You can go straight back to hell, you son of a bitch!"

It was at that moment that Sam whipped around in his place only to be faced with a burning building and the last remainder of his brother and Cas. Flames ripped through the air as Ellen and Joe began to cry once more. There's no way they could have survived.

"I love you Dean."


End file.
